


Tapes

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Feels, Implied Relationships, Multi, Not Beta Read, implied child loss, music up to 1980's.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo West finally shares some of his stock of holotapes from before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> disclaimer: I don't own fallout, bethesda does. I also don't own the two songs mentioned in my fics. "Get Up Offa That Thing" is by James Brown and "Me and My Bobby McGee" by Janis Joplin.

“Not only is The Sole Survivor the savior of the Commonwealth,” Travis chuckled confidently as he shuffled holotapes in the background, “He’s our savior of music as well. Although many of you in the Minutemen and Brotherhood have heard some of his tapes, I’d like to reassure everyone that he has more tapes coming.”  Milo West sat on the second floor of Sanctuary’s common house with a cigar in hand. He smirked and watched some of the smoke escape his lips. He thought back on part of the reason Travis was so confident now.  “I promise to take care of these tapes as well, Sole. I know how much they mean to you. Now for James Brown with “Get Up Offa That Thing.”

He could practically hear the screams and hollers of joy on the Prydwen as James Brown started to sing. He’d lost track of how many times he’d played it over the loudspeakers. And how many times he was reprimanded for it.

Milo glanced down at the settlers as each started to groove and sway with the music. He thought of his wife, Judith, and the potential she would have had in this new world.   _She would’ve liked it better here._ His smile was shaky as he reached the end of his cigar and lit up a cigarette.  

His wife was never a homebody. She fought tooth and nail with Nora to get him his Army benefits after coming home from Anchorage with Nate. Nora had taken them all in with open arms even though she had already had Shaun to take care of.  _She tried her best and did a damn good job._

Mama Murphy smiled at the group from her new chair Milo had built. The sight seer had told him everything that would happen if he gave up his tapes temporarily. So far it was what she said to a T.

Even to the song that played next.

“I know how much this one means to you, Milo.” He could tell Travis was thinking about how he told the then shy radio jockey about his wife’s painful passing. “But I want you to hear it. I know you’ve listened to it once already since you’ve been up here.”

Danse lifted his head up and shielded his eyes with his left hand to see Milo’s dangling legs. At 6’9’’, that wasn’t a hard feat for Milo.  Danse knew. He was there when it came on his Pip-Boy.

“Here’s Janis Joplin’s “Me and Bobby McGee.”

Milo barely heard Travis as he looked towards his old home.  He’d danced for the first time to this song, gone to war with it, made love to it. All with his wife who now laid six feet under in their back yard.

 _“Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train_  
_And I’s feeling nearly as faded as my jeans._  
 _Bobby thumbed a diesel down just before it rained_  
 _It rode us all the way to New Orleans.”_

The dirt held more secrets then he could bear. Her dark brown undercut hair and chocolate eyes that seemed to smile every time she looked at him.  God, he fucking missed her.

 _“I pulled my harpoon from my dirty red bandanna,_  
_I was playing softly while Bobby sang the blues._  
 _Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby’s hand in mine,_  
 _We sang every song that driver knew.”_

He missed the way she swayed with Janis’s voice and how she tried to sing along just like her. How she had plans for the rest of their lives when they could barely afford to feed themselves under Nate and Nora’s roof. 

 _“Freedom’s just another word for nothin’ left to lose_  
_nothin’ don’t mean nothin’ hon’ if it ain’t free.  No No_  
 _And feelin’ good was easy, Lord when he sang the blues_  
 _You know feelin’ good was good enough for me_  
 _Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.”_

She stood a mere five foot two inches off the ground and he had to bend down or lift her up to kiss her. She had her reservations about having a baby to begin with and they had come to find out she would have a hard time if they tried to conceive.  But somehow, they had made a baby. At least, that’s what the holotape Codsworth gave him said.

Tears streamed down his face as he thumbed said tape. Her chicken scratch handwriting of his name made him smile amongst his sobs.

Feedback from the tape filled the air before her voice started up.  “These fuckin things I’ll never get the hang of them. Oh, shit I got it.” He exhaled as the filter of his cigarette burned his fingers “Yes, Hi Honey, I… I just wanted to thank you. For everything.  You are the greatest man I’ve ever met. You’re strong, kind, and loving…. Now that we’re home… now that we’ve gotten settled with Nate and Nora and the whole Vault business is done with. I want to tell you something. You’re going to be a father.”

Milo choked down his sobs as footsteps echoed behind him. “I know you wanted to go with me to my appointment but you were boarding the plane in Anchorage. Anyway, you were right. The West family tradition of twins is happening again. I want to let you know how much I love you. 

You’re going to be a great Dad.”

He sat in silence, waiting for the tears to stop. They had been dead for sixty years but it still felt like yesterday that she was wrapped up in his arms. 

“Milo…” He glanced over his shoulder as Janis’s voice faded out on the radio below them.  “I…”

Arthur Maxson sat beside his love and wrapped both arms around him. Mama Murphy was right. The pain would ease in time. He had people to live for. And the Commonwealth still needed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tess- I gifted this to you because you're one of the top 5 fanfic writers that inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> everyone- This is a combination of two half fics i've written recently. i'm still struggling with nerves about coming out to my mom this friday so i've been writing and thinking of ideas for fics this week to keep me preoccupied. thank you all who keep reading my stories and commenting. it's really appreciated.


End file.
